Cadefra Drabiid/History
Early Life As stated, the Kncosk were an extremely Force-Sensitive species, and Cadefra was no exception. As early as 5 months, his attunement with the Force had already begun to show. Though he was proud, his father was also extremely worried as to what path this would lead him down. Elreak tried to encourage Cadefra towards the lighter side, in fear that he may repeat the same fate he had. He''' trained in the ways of the Jedi, and had constructed both lightsabers at the age of 9. Though in the years to come, '''Cadefra hated having to abstain from all the Jedi deemed as lures to a darker side, and as all young teens do, Cadefra rebelled against his father and at the age of 16; had left Eoila Prime. 'Elreak' spent the next few months chasing after his son, and it wasn't until he found him on Kashyyyk' '''did he finally tell him his true past, about the Kncosk species, about his mother, and about his past as the ''Jedi Butcher'. The knowledge he learned left '''Cadefra both relieved, and afraid... He now knew of the blight on their family legacy, and he was intent on doing something about it. Elreak passed on his Mandalorian Armour, and an Eta-2 Interceptor; in the hopes Cadefra could make a change to the galaxy. He felt shame for what he had done, and hoped his son could rectify it. With a heartfelt goodbye, Cadefra departed from Kashyyyk and decided upon the name; Jacen, ashamed by his true title. The Grey Jedi "We are the balance in the force. Those that walk the line between light and dark, serving only to maintain stability; and you... You are the epitome of that." : - The Force Entity to Cadefra. With this newfound freedom, Cadefra wandered across the galaxy; but felt drawn to the small planet of Ilum. As he departed his starfighter, he approached a large opening in the mountainside as if guided by some invisible lead. The crystal caves resonated with the Force and called out to him, drawing him down deeper. The light grew dim as he continued onwards, having to ignite his sabers for light; though he eventually reached a large open area, with a faint white light ahead of him. Cautiously, he approached it and saw it's humanoid shape. The being told him why he had drawn Cadefra to him, and how the Force had need of him. He was told of his true purpose within the force; not to represent either Light or Dark, but walk the line between both. The task would not be simple, and he would often be tempted to tip on either side; but should he remain perfectly balanced, he could become a beacon across the galaxy. This was not what drew him to the Grey Jedi, but the hope that this balance would lead him away from the anger of the dark, whilst avoiding the need for pure serenity in his mind. After acquiring knowledge of how he could maintain this pure balance, the entity disappeared and Cadefra departed from Ilum. The Sith Assassin "You're coming with me, Jedi. Whether in cuffs or pieces, I still get paid." - Dogan '''to '''Cadefra after he shorted out his Lightsabers. Mere days later, Cadefra rested within Anchorhead, a small town on Tatooine; stocking up on supplies and resources. This was until he was attacked by a drunken young pilot who was yearning for a fight. He kept trying to avoid conflict, to no avail; and found himself in a fistfight against the young man. Drawing attention from other locals, Cadefra had enough and launched the man against the wall behind him; knocking him out instantly. This use of the Force attracted a small Imperial informant, who reported this to Sith Assassin, Dogan Armsas. Armsas arrived a few hours later, tasked with apprehending the young Jedi or eliminating him; should the need arrive. Blasting the left wall of the local cantina, Armsas immediately began attacking the young Grey Jedi; who was able to deflect his blaster shots back at him with his sabers. Though the assassin had other tricks, and pulled out a Cortosis Blade; which was capable of shorting out Lightsabers upon impact. Though this made it difficult for Cadefra to fend off his attacker, he was able to collapse the building on top of him, burying him deep in the rubble. He knew he would not have long, as the Assassin would recover soon; and left Tatooine as quickly as he could. The Watcher Following this, Cadefra spent a number of months on Coruscant, learning from a number of mercenaries, criminals and scavengers; training himself to live off from what he could find in the darkest recesses of the Undercity. His skills with a lightsaber and strong attunement with the force made him popular with a number of different gang bosses, performing tasks for even the most ruthless of gangs. Though he despised working for such people, he skills he had obtained proved to be invaluable; particularly stealth, which quickly became one of his most favourite tactic and skill. As a result, rumours of an elite mandalorian called 'Golden Watcher' floated around criminals of the Undercity like a wildfire, who would eliminate anyone who said negative about the popular gang bosses. While this information was false, Cadefra was extremely fond of the title; and used his newfound skills and identity to help him in his day-to-day life. True Friends Elreak was well known for his history as the 'Jedi Butcher'; a Sith Mercenary who hunted down any and all belonging to the lighter side of the force, particularly Jedi. It was extremely rare for any Jedi to not have heard of him, even as younglings. This made life difficult for Cadefra; as the surname that he bared carried the weight of the death of hundreds, and many hated or feared the Ianros', with him being no exception. The only place he was accepted, was on the Bountiful Planet of Naboo. Adriel Jase, an Elite Naboo Commander who had initially been attacked by Elreak, had helped him change from the murderous path he was on and head towards the teachings of the Jedi; and she was more than welcoming when Cadefra took refuge on the planet. This was the only place he had ever felt wanted, and always admired the sheer beauty of the planet. It was here, that he also made friends with Corban Ketger and acquired G0-LD, '''as a 'thank you' gift after he aided in repelling a local militia from taking over the city. It was here, that he also ran into pilot, '''Arika Lanphear, who was browsing in the markets at the time of the attack. These four would become the closest allies Cadefra ever had, and the only few he trusted enough to tell his complete story, especially regarding his father and species. Attack on the Homefront Whilst staying on Naboo; his friendship with Adriel had only increased upon the realisation she was force-sensitive, where he aided to her training and attunement of her powers. Though during this, the powerful Sith Lord; Valu Mo'tem '''had been sent to kill '''Adriel, along with any who may get in his way. Unlike anything Cadefra had faced before, he and Valu engaged in a fierce battle, only being able to deflect the Sith's heavy and ferocious strikes. Though when it seemed Cadefra finally had the upper hand, Valu's lightsaber struck through Cadefra's lower body, severely wounding him. While such an attack would kill most; his ability to heal himself through the force coupled with the strong Mandalorian Iron residing within the plates of his armour, lessened the strike. Knowing Adriel '''to still be in danger, '''Cadefra mustered up all strength that he had and leapt from the tall cobbled tower; though upon landing on the ground, he had broken his leg in two places. Despite the severe injuries he had, he still attempted to kill the Sith lord. While not effective, he did provide a good distraction; so that Adriel could decapitate the Sith with one of Cadefra's lightsabers. Extremely grateful; the two rushed to the nearest Bacta tanks, where Cadefra would spent the next few days recuperating from his various wounds. Kncosk Homeworld As was well known amongst his friends; Cadefra despised everything about where he came from. From his father's past to the war hungry blood that ran through his body, and as such he tried to avoid all that which related to his bloodline. Though that was until the Force Entity he had spoken to on Ilum had appeared before him whilst meditating within a small hut on Kashyyyk. It was here he learned that the entity had previously been known as Aosh, and that a great danger resided within a large temple upon Bieria. ... The Battle of Ishtar Caed "Wipe Ianros from the surface of that planet! I want him obliterated by our entire might; he cannot escape us!" - Admiral Eramna to his fleet. The Battle of Ishtar Caed is something that Cadefra has come to fear and despise following it, forcing him to enter a depressed state and taking refuge on the Forrest planet of Kashyyyk during his exile, like he had done a few years prior. This exile was not one by choice, and only done due to the battle prior; being riddled with guilt and believed that he only caused more pain and destruction across the galaxy in his attempts to save it. As such, Cadefra isn’t overly fond of talking about the battle; much like the rest of his past. Though in the instances that he has, he has referred to it as the ‘day he died’, where he is of course meaning the supposed death of the ‘'Golden Watcher'’ in 15 ABY. Following the death of Allie Ianros, Cadefra chased down the Imperial Redblades down to an Imperial Shipyard above Kalees Yrah. He proceeded to attack the large Shipyard with the help of Arika Lanphear, Corban Ketger, G0-LD and Adriel Jase in the ‘'Mynock'’. (a modified VCX-100 Light Freighter known for its ability to tear ships to shreds with its powerful Ion Canons and shield disrupters.) A large number of Imperial Warship Prototypes were destroyed in the ensuing battle, enraging the First Order and forcing them to take action against ‘'The Order or Gold'.’ Admiral Eramna was leading the operation, and had a personal history with Cadefra; defeating him on Cralil Mun and stripping him of his Mandalorian Armour, as a trophy for defeating the great ‘'Golden Watcher'’. The Mynock and its crew fled to Ishtar Caed, where it took refuge to repair and refuel. Little did they know, the remaining forces had a (now-functioning) Hyperdrive Tracking Device , allowing them to follow the team through Lightspeed. The Remnants threw all remaining Warships and Starfighters at the Order and began by bombarding the planet from orbit, decimating the peaceful planet and killing countless innocents. The Mynock was completely obliterated; and Arika Lanphear died within it, in the ensuing explosion. The remaining crew had little time to mourn, as they began evacuating the city and getting them onto Rescuepods. Without warning, Cadefra forced Corban and Adriel onto the last Rescuepod with the Force, having an idea that could surely mean his death. Not wanting them to die for his stupidity and mistake, he sent them off with the last of the civilians, though kept G0-LD alongside him. By this time, the pods had left the planet’s orbit and escape. Thought the First Order has sent ground forces and now had weapons aimed at Cadefra alone. Completely surrounded, they fired upon him. Though to their surprise, the bolts of laser had frozen before them, leaving Cadefra unscathed and simply stretching out his arms and stopping the blasts from moving. Shocked, they continued to fire; only to meet the same end. With a smirk, Cadefra swiftly pushed the Bolts back, burning a hole straight into the chests of the countless ground troops, killing them instantly. Admiral''' Eramna''' heard nothing but silence from the ground troops, coming to the conclusion that they had all perished. Enraged, the Admiral ordered his warship to bombard Cadefra’s last known position and to wipe him from the surface of the planet. Cadefra has predicted this tactic and proceeded to stand upon the edge of the grassy cliff. Entering a meditative state, preparing his mind and body for what was to come. Moments later, he felt the energy fire from the main Warship and break through the planets atmosphere, quickly approaching him. Though once again he stretched out his arms above him, proceeding to stop the green bolt above him. Shocked, the Admiral commanded the rest of the fleet to follow his orders and fire; though they all met the same fate. Repulsing the blasts to the Warships, large holes were torn straight through the hulls of the large cruisers, disabling their weapons and shielding. Cadefra continued to have his arms outstretched, now moving them to cover just a single Warship. Cadefra moves his arms as if pulling something apart, digging his fingers into the air. To the shock of the Admiral, the Warship was slowly being pulled apart, with the metal ringing in the ears of the crew as if it were screaming for help. Eramna watched as Cadefra literally pulled an entire Warship apart with relative ease. Shortly after, he moved the new halves and flung them into the other Warships, destroying everything in a fiery explosion. Eramna was overrun with fear and ordered the crew to escape through Lightspeed, though it were too late now... Cadefra had the ship in his grasp and began to pull it towards the surface of the planet. As Cadefra opened his eyes to watch the Warship hurling towards the planet, his pupils had now become a brightly glowing yellow. The power that had resided within him for so long was finally unleashed; in all of its fury. The crew of the Warship tried all they could, to no avail... Their deaths were inevitable. Eramna did not try to escape, hoping that his Biometrics would keep him alive long enough to get to a Bacta Tank following the ship’s crash. What he didn’t count on, was the Deralk' '''Drive Core being damaged upon re-entry and became unstable... Once it hit the planet, the Drive Core detonated and created an explosion so infinitesimally powerful, it wiped every living organism from the surface. For a long time, records had stated that '''Cadefra' perished when the Drive Core detonated on impact. Though in reality, he had shielded himself; alongside G0-LD, with the Force. Though as he dropped the barrier, he gazed at the destruction he caused, the entire planet he had extinguished. Overrun with grief and guilt, Cadefra began to dull the power residing inside of him, believing that the only thing he could do was bring death and destruction. As a result, Cadefra fled the planet and took refuge on Kashyyyk, where he resided in exile for a number of years; though sending out a single audio message to the Adriel and Corban. Which is as follows: The Abrupt Return "Sorry I've been away... I took some time off. But, if you still need my help... I'm happy to give it. I know you could really use it." - Cadefra to the remnants of Adriel's Regiment. Up until 20 ABY, Cadefra had spent years of his life blissfully living upon the forrest planet of Kashyyyk, without war, without conflict and without loss of those he cared for. No one had come searching for him, and yet the legend of the Golden Watcher continued on across the galaxy; from the mines of Eugaretta to the trade worlds of Morte. Though despite this supposed peace, war continued to rage on; with the Shadowblades becoming increasingly more arrogant and controlling due to the rule of their new leader. Cadefra 'felt this ever growing threat, and worried about it constantly; yet there was another presence lurking within the shadows of the ''Force. Almost every night without fault, visions of pain and torment would be the only thing he saw. He believed that this would be the work of the Shadowblades; yet it wasn't until '''Aosh had appeared before him. He was overwhelmed and anxious, though had more clarity upon the same visions that Cadefra had been seeing. Aosh warned of a rapidly approaching event that could mean the deaths of many, and that should the event follow through; much of the galaxy would be forever at risk. Though Cadefra disliked the crypticness, he understood that there was an arising threat and that he would have to return to the life he had attempted to leave behind. Disheartened at the idea of failing, he asked Aosh of where he should start, and if there was anyone who could help. Although he was unsure, he did believe there were a number of people he would have to ally himself with; should he seek to prevent the arising threat. Though he wouldn't meet the people he spoke of for a few months, he did return to a small Insurgent Outpost on Naboo; where he hoped he would find Adriel... Though unfortunately, she had perished when attempting to get victims of the Shadowblades off planet. He was extremely distraught and sorrowful, but deemed to help these Insurgents in an attempt to honour Adriel's memory. Though the first agenda he had, was gaining control of the Shadowblades... Their grip was tightening over the lesser worlds, and Cadefra was going to rain hell upon them. War for Control "Allie was weak, Ianros. THAT is why she perished and why I am the ruler of all that you see before you. She was not fit to rule the Shadowblades, and neither are you!" - The Magnate taunting Cadefra within the Chamber of the Magnate. The Mandalorian outcasts known as the 'Shadowblades' had become an ever-increasing problem for many of the lesser worlds; ensuring they retained control by killing any who got in their way and instilling fear into many. Though while this was not the way that the Shadowblades had originally function, following the death of Allie Ianros and the rise of the 'Magnate'; they had changed severely, and had attracted the attention of Cadefra. Setting off from Naboo, Cadefra made way to the main Shadowblade headquarters; a large Outpost on Eresh-Ka, which posed as both training and living grounds. Thirty Shadowblade Troopers approached him with weapons drawn; with orders to apprehend Cadefra, though had permission to attack should he resist. Reluctantly, Cadefra surrendered his weaponry and accompanied his captors to the main city. Standing before the Magnate '''himself, he found he had an audience with the highest ranking officials within the '''Shadowblade Clan; who all seemed unimpressed by the fact Cadefra had returned. After a quick vote was held by these officials, they deemed Cadefra to be an outsider and should compete in the combat trials for interfering with the clan. Though annoyed by this, this did create an excellent opportunity to obtain control of the Shadowblades; as if he were to win, he would become the new ruler. Stripped of his lightsabers, Cadefra was faced against the gargantuan that was the Canyon Krayt Dragon, that had been captured from Tatooine and carefully handled across the galaxy; where it now resided as a challenge for anyone crazy enough to attempt it. Never in his life had Cadefra seen such a creature, let alone been forced to kill it with nothing more than the force and small ceremonial blades. Although the dragon had the upper hand for majority of their battle; Cadefra's untapped power became increasingly stronger. While he had started to get multiple strikes on the dragon, a wrong step meant it swallowed him, where the Shadowblades applauded loudly. Cadefra released a raw wave of force repulsion, disintegrating much of the dragon around him. Emerging from the guts of the beast, the arena went quiet; many in shock by the display that had just occurred. Despite how he had just won against the beast, Magnate was not going to give his position up; and demanded that Cadefra be executed immediately. Though his words fell on deaf ears, as most his people now sided with Cadefra. Quickly realising his situation, Magnate fled the scene. Accompanied only by the few who remained loyal to his rule; they fled to his chambers and sealed the doors tight, confident that the Ultrachrome Alloy they were made from would prevent anyone from entering. Though still without his Lightsabers; Cadefra approached the doors and examined it extensively. Knowing there to be no other way inside; he placed the tips of his fingers against the large doors and closed his eyes, viewing the door through the force. Taking notice of weak points within the material itself from where it had been forged and assembled; he allowed the force to flow through him and into the door, effectively flooding it with energy. A few seconds passed before both doors shattered in a number of shards and fragments, falling to the floor with an eerie clanging of metal in the large hall. What remained of Magnate's followers charged at Cadefra, where he flung them across the hall with the force as if they were nothing more than rag dolls. After taunting him briefly, Magnate desperately tried to activate the stolen lightsabers, only to have Cadefra rip them out from his hands with the force; flying through the air and resting on the palms of his own hands. As he stored his right lightsaber on his hilt; he ignited the left and hoisted Magnate up into the air via the force, tightening his grip around his neck, choking the defenceless leader. He watched his enemy writhing with pain; struggling to get any air into his lungs, the yellow glow of his blade highlighting his features in the dimly lit room. Though he soon realised what he was doing; and how he allowed the anger residing within him to tip him from balance within the Force. Dropping Magnate '''before him; he told the Mandalorian that the '''Shadowblades were to now follow his lead, and that the chaos they had caused across a number of world would be undone. Following this, he exiled his former foe and vowed that if he were to ever return; he would be imprisoned without question. Though enraged by the outcome that had transpired, Magnate warned Cadefra of the imminent threat that was to arise; and how his plans were organised by someone else, with far more power. What this meant for Cadefra would not be revealed until later; but he had every right to be anxious. Aided by the continuing visions of death and suffering, Cadefra pondered what he was to do with his newfound clan and how he could restore honour to them. Though he did begin preparations for whatever conflict that was to arise by forging new armour in the Shadowblade Mandalorian clan style using the door fragments he had shattered previously. The Ultrachrome coupled with superior forging techniques allowed him to craft an armour that suited him; and was not simply passed on. Because of this, a number of equipment and features that were previously damaged; were now functioning properly, such as a HUD and rangefinder. Though a few prototype functions were also fitted into the helmet, such as a Comm Scrambler and Electronic Translator.